Forgetting
by pepperonyluverlol
Summary: I woke up in a white room. Where am I? Something squirmed beside me. I looked over beside me. A girl? She woke up and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.  "good morning Robby!" she said  "who's Robby?"
1. Chapter 1

**i hope you like this, it just came to me... in a dream! lol jks. ;P naw i'm kidding... i feel like story ideas are just flowing out of me like a river after a rain of tears! wow. well... awkward... ANYWAYS HERES THE STORY! :D and to all my fans heres some virtual cookies i made (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) yea... i bake too**

"I'm just surprised you two aren't dating yet." he said

"dude!" I yelled at him

"all I'm saying is you should ask-"

I cut him off

"I-I can't" I whispered

"well if I could ask Artemis out, you can ask Zatanna."

"you called?" we both looked up to see Artemis and Zatanna in the doorway.

"hey Zee hey arty" I said shyly

"hey robin" the girls said simultaneously.

"hey Zatanna! Robin has something to tell you." Wally yelled.

"what?" I almost screamed.

"hey babe!" Wally said as he turned to Artemis.

"hey twinkle toes! Don't ever call me babe." she said sternly.

"sorry." he frowned and walked out of the room with Artemis following behind him.

"so Robby, what did you want to tell me?" Zatanna said in her sweet tone.

"um I-I just wa-wanted to tell y-you..." I stuttered as I looked around the room nervously.

"robin? What are you saying?" she said.

"um, yourareallygoodfighter." I said so fast it sounded like 1 word.

"thanks." she said obviously not believing me.

"gotta go!" I said as I ran out of the room

"that, was awful!" Wally said walking up to me

"as much as it pains me to say this, Wally's right. If you want to date zatanna your going to have to actually ask her." Artemis said

"team report to the mission room for briefing" batman said in his monotone voice over the speakers.

"duh" Wally whispered to Artemis witch caused her to smack him upside the head.

/\/\/\/\/\

"all I'm saying is the bat mobile would be awesome as a transformer." Wally said as we walked in the mission room.

"we think the joker is trying to escape from Arkham" batman said "therefor we will have you on patrol outside of the prison, oh, and Zatanna will be joining you for this mission."

"ok team let's go!" Megan said as we walked to the bio ship.

We got in and sat in our seats.

"so Zatanna, robin are you-"Wally tried to say but Artemis cut him off with a slap.

Thank god for Artemis!

We got out in the parking lot and went to our positions around the building, Zatanna stayed with me since this was a dangerous mission (more than usual) and she had only just joined the team (plus her dad wanted her protected)

"so Robby, um...I'm sorry I don't know anything about you. Tell me about yourself." she more demanded than asked

"I don't know." I whispered shyly

"that's ok you don't have to tell me I know batman would get upset if you did." she said in her sweet tone.

"well when I was younger," I said choosing my words wisely "I was in the circus, I was an acrobat."

"really? My dad used to take me to the circus when I was younger to see the acrobats. Well, we watched the rest but I was only ever really interested in the acrobats."

"really?" I asked actually surprised "Zatanna there's something I really wanted to tell you-"

I was cut off by a big bang, it sent us flying.

I could see zatanna get up and search for me she finally found me and helped me up.

Then joker approached us.

"aww, does birdie have a broken wing?" he asked "how about I attack your lady friend see how you feel about that, tweety?"

"don't touch her!" I slurred

My head was killing me.

he pulled out a knife and grabbed Zatanna into a head lock with the knife at her throat.

"please don't" I coughed some blood onto the pavement, I felt so useless.

"don't what? Wonder boy?" joker asked

I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was joker let Zatanna go and walk over to me he said "maybe this will get revenge on daddy bats." I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and heard Zatanna scream and everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/

I woke up in a white room. Where am I? Something squirmed beside me. I looked over beside me. A girl? She woke up and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"good morning Robby!" she said

"who's Robby?"

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**um.. i hope you like this... robin fans please dont hate if its not like him at all. heres a cookie (::)**

I woke up in a white room. Where am I? Something squirmed beside me. I looked over beside me. A girl? In my bed? Not that I'm complaining, but who is she?

She woke up and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"good morning Robby!" she said

"who's Robby?"

"you, robin? Are you ok?" she asked me

"my names not robin it's dick, where am I? and where are my parents?" I asked

She had tears in her eyes "so you don't know who I am?" she asked

"no." I said

Then she ran out of the room, she came back seconds later with someone behind her, batman!

"batman!" I screamed

"yes dick, please calm down." he said

"where am I! Where's my mom and dad! Who is that girl!" I started screaming and hyperventilating.

"dick, the information I am about to give you will probably overwhelm you." he got up and shut the door.

"yes?"

"you've lost your memory."

"I have? But people loose there memory all the time and don't get a visit from batman." I was so confused at this point

He turned to the girl.

"Zatanna, could you give us a minute?" he asked her. She nodded and got up.

"wait! Before she goes, who are you? like what's your relationship with me?" I asked

"um," she sighed "just a friend." she frowned and walked out the door.

"so dick, this might surprise you so please just stay calm and relax" he started "for starters I'm not just batman I'm also Bruce Wayne. When you were 11 I came to one of your family's shows, but there was an accident and your parents died. when I was young my parents died in a similar accident, I saw myself in you and adopted you."

Tears were running down my cheeks.

"but I tried to hide the fact that I was batman from you and underestimated your capabilities, too bad your a smart boy, because you found the bat cave right away. You became robin, boy wonder, you fought joker, poison ivy, penguin and a bunch others with me, you've met superman in fact you are on a covert ops team with his clone and Zatanna who you just met and your best friend Wally/kid flash, Artemis, megan/miss Martian and aqua lad/kaldur."

I started hyperventilating again.

"I'm your sidekick? I'm on a team? I fight crime in spandex! My parents died." I took a deep breath and got up.

"here's some clothes, feel free to walk around the mountain after, I'll show you too your room. Also, you must wear these sunglasses when around your team mates so you don't reveal our identities."

I nodded and entered my room and closed the door behind me, I got changed into a green hoodie, black jeans, sneakers, a black jacket and put on the sunglasses. I walked out of my room and down the hall into a kitchen.

"hello?" I called

"were in here robin!" a voice that sounded like a girls called.

I walked in and saw a green girl standing in the kitchen.

I screamed.

I tried to turn and run but I just bumped into some guy tall probably 16, has muscles.

I looked at myself, OH MY GOD! I DO TOO!

I jumped back.

"you must be superman's clone" I turned to look at the green girl "and you must be Megan."

"yea actually my name is Connor or superboy." the clone said

"ok con-man and meg, so you two are dating?" I asked

"yea!" Megan jumped cheerfully

"am I dating anyone?" I asked

Megan was about to answer when I felt a cold breeze go by, than a funny looking ginger boy appeared.

"kid flash/Wally?" I asked

"yep!" he smiled "and I'm your best friend! Also before she comes, look out for the evil witch of the west; Artemis!"

"ignore twinkle toes over here" another girl, I'm guessing Artemis, walked in saying "he's a few screws short of a hardware store, if you know what I mean."

"yea" I looked over at him pouting "I know what you mean."

"ah, robin I see you are dressed, how are you?" another guy said

"kaldur?" I asked

"yes." he said

"wow, This is.." I tried to find the right word.

"whelming?" Connor asked

"um, no, I was going to say fun, but more in a sardonic tone." I said confused.

I looked around the room at everyone staring at me with there mouths wide open.

"um, how old am I?" I asked

"13" Megan said "so Robby you wa-"

"she called me Robby" I interrupted her.

"who?" Artemis asked

"that girl, za..." I trailed of

"Zatanna?" Megan asked

"yes! Where is she?" I asked

"aww, little Robby lost his memory and he's still in love with Zatanna." Wally mocked

"I was in love with her?" I asked him "then why did she tell me we were just friends?"

"because, you never told her." Megan said

At that I ran to my room.

I looked all around my room for anything that could remind my of who I was, when I was 11 if I liked a girl I would have let her know, what happened?

then I found a book. I opened it and started reading.

I read about how my family died, about meeting Wally, about being robin and then I read about her, Zatanna.

Apparently I really loved her, I wrote all sorts of stuff about her in fact there was more about her than anyone else in this book.

Then I found a list.

And this is what it said:

'5 things about Zatanna zatara that make me crazy for her,

1. when she is focusing on a spell she gets little wrinkles on her forehead that I think are the cutest thing ever.

are 2 foods in the whole world she can't stand, tomatoes and salt and vinegar chips

3. Her laugh is addictive, enough said.

4. She only wears 1 necklace and it's the one her mother gave to her before she past away.

5. She has 6 smiles... 1. When something really makes her laugh 2. When she's making plans 3. When she feels uncomfortable 4. When she's laughing out of politeness 5. when she makes fun of herself 6. When she's talking about her friends.'

I closed the book and threw it on my bed I got up and ran down the hallway, looking for anyone, or someone.

**i hope you liked it.. i didn't really like the ending but tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys... dont hate! this is a filler... please tell me what you think!**

"Zatanna!" I called down the halls.

I looked in all the rooms, then I found a room with training equipment in it... I'm guessing the training room.

"hello?" I yelled

"yea, it's me, Zatanna, come in." she said

I walked in and sat on a chair.

"hey" I said

"hey dick, what's up?" she asked

"oh nothing, and you can call me robin, just so the others don't know."

"okay, one sec." she was staring at a dummy "edolpxe" the dummy exploded.

I jumped and fell off the chair, she turned and looked at me.

"Robby, are you ok?" she asked

"yea, I'm fine." I said getting up

She sighed and sat next to me.

"so, what's up?" she asked me

"nothing, um, wanna hang out later?" I asked

"sure" she smiled

"and watch a movie or something?"

"sure, what movie?"

"uh, you choose."

"do you mind if it's a chick flick?"

"no, as long as your happy, I'm fine."

"okay" she blushed and stood up and walked away "see you later."

"see ya" I called after her

I got up and skipped down the hall feeling really good, I walked in the kitchen and decided I wanted food, only I didn't know how to make anything.

"mom-" I tried to call but I remembered she's not going to answer.

I sat on the floor in fetal position, I started crying.

"robin?" a voice said

"Megan?" I sniffled

"are you ok?" she asked

"I'm f-fine"

"no your not" she sat beside me "I was always like a mother to you, you can tell me."

"you were?" I asked

"yea"

"well, I-I" I started crying again "I want my mom, and my dad, but I'm so hungry and I need food, but I don't know how to make anything."

"aww robin" she said "I'll make you some food."

"you will?"

"of course!"

We both got up, she walked over to the fridge and I sat at the counter.

"so, what do you like?" she asked

"um, toast?"

"with butter?"

"yes please."

She turned around with a plate with a peace of toast on it.

"thanks" I said smiling and eating the toast in two bites "um sorry about that I was really hungry and the toast was really good."

She giggled "that's fine."

Then another breeze came by.

"hey Wally" I said

"hey rob" he said "guess how sharp I am!"

"as a marble?" I asked laughing

He pouted.

"or as a bowling ball," Artemis said walking in "or as a bag if wet mice, basically he forgot to pay his brain bill."

Now I was laughing so hard I was crying, again, and Wally was sitting there sulking.

"even if I am an idiot" he said getting up walking over to Artemis "I'm your idiot" he kissed her.

"ahhhhhh" I yelled and covering my eyes, they looked at me "my eyes their burning!" they started laughing.

"good to know you still have your sense of humor, Rob" Wally said smiling

"yea!" I said "and guess what!"

"what?" Wally and Artemis said at the same time

"I have a date with Zatanna tonight!"

"really?" they said at the same time again.

**yes so thats it... please tell me what you think! i 3 u!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys!**

**You: hey pepper!**

**Me: so, this is just a filler, this one might make you feel bad for robin and get upset with **

**Megan... Just a warning.**

**Robin: what! What's going to happen to me!**

**Me: you'll see!**

**Robin: but-**

**Me: just do the thing!**

**Robin: pepper does not own me or anybody of young justice or I'd be dating Zatanna and Wally would be dating Artemis and episode 19 would have come out last Friday.**

**Me: who wants a cracker?**

**Robin: I'm not actually a bird!**

**Me: I know... I was just offering a cracker... God.**

"hey zee" I said

"hey Robby"

"so, what movie did you pick?"

"Wally helped me pick, we have 6 choices, bye bye birdie, the real macaw, winged migration, paulie, march of the penguins or the wild parrots of telegraph hill."

"those are just movies about birds, except bye bye birdie which has nothing to do with a bird." I said

"well" Wally started as he walked in "I thought since your name is robin, you would like bird movies!"

"really?" I asked "Zatanna what movie do you want to watch?"

"actually, I wanted to watch mission impossible." she explained

"okay we'll watch that" I glared at Wally and shoved him out the door, he just smiled

"so, mission impossible it is." I said sitting down.

"I'm so excited, I love this movie!" Zatanna said coming over and sitting beside me.

"hey zee?" I asked

"yea rob?" she asked

"um, never mind." I said frowning

She turned back to the tv.

'ugh this feels weird, I'm an 11 year old kid inside a 13 year old body... And I'm snuggling with a 14 year old girl! This is weird, I mean I'm trying to help 13 year old me, but this is uncomfortable!'

She giggled which interrupted my thoughts.

'i mean she is cute and pretty and funny and sweet and everything else but I feel way to uncomfortable!'

She looked up at me and frowned.

"you don't want to hang out do you?" she asked

"No I do." I answered

"hturt eht em llet" she said scarring me.

"I just feel uncomfortable because I'm 11 in a 13 year olds body snuggling with a 14 year old!" I said

She frowned.

"wait what?" I asked

"it's fine I shouldn't have been taking advantage of you." she said getting up, tears in her eyes.

"no! It's just-" she cut me off

"it's fine I gotta go." she said getting up and leaving.

«robin are you okay?» a voice said.

I fell to the floor and clutched my head screaming.

"oh my god robin! I'm so sorry! I forgot and..." Megan trailed off running into the room.

"Megan what's wrong!" Connor asked running into the room behind her.

"I'm so sorry robin, please are you okay!" she asked almost crying.

I just sat on my knees almost ripping out my hair.

"rob! Are you okay!" Wally yelled running (yes super speed) into the room.

I screamed again, and Megan winced.

«robin, please calm down.» Megan said in my head again.

I screamed again.

«calm, breath with me, robin, breath.» she repeated in her calmest voice.

"I-I can't!" I yelled

"robin!" Artemis said running into the room.

I screamed again.

"oh dear, what is going on in here?" kaldur said running into the room as well.

Everyone was here except Zatanna, I wish she was here.

I screamed again.

Suddenly everything went black.

**Sorry it was so short! I feel really bad but... The next chapter will be up soon and it will be really good... Or as good as I can make it... And yea sorry about the Cliffy... Don't worry robins not dead.**

**Robin: thank god!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally done! I'm so glad this part is over, I'm so sorry I made you guys wait, pleeeeaaaase don't hate me, this just proves I have a life! School+hockey+band=no time to update but here, have a cookie. (::) and just so you know.. I own nothing.**

I woke up and looked around I was still in the living room, Megan was sitting at my feet. I shifted and she turned her head and looked at me.

"robin! I'm so sorry I forgot!" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"it's fine meg. my head hurts, but I'm fine." I reassuring her

"good, you gave us a scare there." Wally said walking into the room.

"you certainly did." aqua lad said from the chair across the room.

"oh robin! I feel so bad!" Megan said giving me a huge hug.

"Megan, can't breath." she let go.

"sorry."

"it's fine, I'm fine." then I remembered what happened with me and Zatanna.

"where's Zatanna?" I asked

"in her assigned room." kaldur said

"thanks" I got up and walked down the hall.

I looked around and realized I have no idea where that is. So I wandered down halls for a while, my hands in my pockets, staring at the ground, suddenly I bumped into someone. I quickly jumped to my feet and looked over at the person on the floor, Zatanna? Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Zatanna!" I grabbed her hands and pulled her up "I'm so sorry are you-"

I was interrupted by her sneezing as she accidentally pulled me down to the floor with her.

Thump.

I lifted my head and noticed her nose was only inches from mine, I'm guessing she noticed the same thing because she blushed.

I got up and sat cross legged across from her, she did the same.

"so, Zatanna, tell me about yourself." I smirked

"um," she giggled "what do you want to know?"

"what's your... favorite Saturday cartoon?"

"definitely loony toons." she smiled, now I know why I loved that smile so much.

"awesome, me too. What extra-curricular's do you do?" I asked

"I'm sort of on the scholastic decathlon team." she frowned

"oh cool!" I jumped to my feet, excitement over whelming me

"oh no, You have an idea don't you?" she smiled pretending to be worried.

"babe, You're like an exothermic reaction, you spread your hotness everywhere!" he said smiling a smile that could compete with the jokers.

"did you just use a geeky pickup line on me?" She said getting up and laughing.

"sure did, oh and beautiful, I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force." I grabbed her hand and started walking down the hall.

"robin, where are we going?" she asked.

"you'll see." I said cackling.

"Wally go away!" Artemis yelled walking past us with a pouting speedster on her heels.

"but babe! you make my floppy disk turn into a hard drive!" Wally yelled.

Artemis stopped and turned around to face the ginger, there was an awkward silence for a moment.

"EWW!" Artemis, Zatanna and I all said at the same time.

"was that out loud?" Wally asked.

"yes." Artemis and Zatanna said simultaneously.

"sorry." Wally said frowning.

"well, it was kinda sweet in a gross, to much information, hello Zatanna and robin are in the room that means pg-13 kinda way." Artemis said rather fast.

"yay!" Wally smiled as he picked up Artemis bridal style and ran away at super speed.

Zatanna and I looked at each other.

"that'd better not be what you were gonna say." she said with a stern look. I threw my hands up in a 'no way am I as gross as Wally!' kinda way.

"no way! Plus I'm 11." she shrugged

We heard moaning from down the hall and quickly ran to the transporter.

We stepped through and ended up in Gotham.

"why are we in Gotham?"

"again, memory gone, I didn't know how to work the light thing."

She giggled.

"you think I'm funny?" I asked

"maybe." she teased as she turned around and walked down the street.

"so, you have a boyfriend?" I asked hopeful she didn't.

"you obviously don't remember my dad." she laughs

"your dad?" i asked "What's he like?"

"VERY strict." she laughed

"really?" I wondered "how so?"

She giggled "all these questions and people are going to change your name into 'the boy who wondered'." I laughed, I didn't get the joke, but I still laughed.

"you know, I'm an acrobat." I stated.

"really?" she asked "that's cool."

"and your a magician." I stated

"your point?"

"I've decided, when I get my memory back, I'm running away with you and we'll start a circus!" I shouted "Greyson's circus! Feat. The amazing Zatanna!"

"Greyson's circus?" she asked me

'crap.'

"um..." I dragged out

Then we passed it. I hadn't meant for us to pass it we just did and suddenly I felt my eyes begin to sting.

"Robby, are you okay?" she said

"I.. Um... I'm f-fine." I stuttered staring into the grave yard.

I felt the tears begin in my eyes and closed them trying to hold them back, I'm glad I'm wearing sunglasses so Zatanna can't see my eyes.

"robin?" she whispered sounding scared for me.

"I'M FINE!" I snapped

I looked into her eyes and saw the fear in them.

"Zatanna! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." I tried to apologize.

"it's fine, your obviously upset, its not your fault." she whispered the last part and frowned.

I saw the fear in her eyes turn to sadness, the same look my mother gave me as she fell to her death, and I lost it, I started full out balling on the sidewalk.

I felt a hand hook my arm and drag me over to a bench, I sat there still crying.

"let me tell you about my parents, my mom and dad were in love until one day my mom found out she was pregnant with me, so she faked her death after I was born and left me with my father, ever since, my dad has been strict because I guess he's scared he'll loose me like he did my mother."

I sniffled and looked at her.

"so," she started "were in the same boat, my philosophy is what ever is upsetting you, sink like the titanic."

**What did you think? But don't tell yourself, oh no, tell thasneezy review button down there that just looovvves getting touched! So click it! Wooh or else.**


End file.
